Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years
Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years is an animated science fiction television series produced by Harmony Gold USA. The series was created by Carl Macek by combining footage from Leiji Matsumoto’s Captain Harlock and Queen Millennia anime series. Despite the inclusion of the two series, they are not meant to correlate with each other and do not fit with the loose continuity of the Leijiverse. Plot Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years takes place in an undisclosed point in the future (the only reference to its date being a single reference to “the eruption of Krakatoa 700 years ago,” placing its approximate date at 2583), after humankind has colonized the distant stars. But prosperity has corrupted the people of Earth, who have become corrupt and decadent. The Mazon, a race of sentient plants, hatch a plot to seize Earth after their own planet is destroyed. A lone scientist attempts to warn the people of Earth, but at the cost of his reputation and life. The titular Harlock is blamed for the various instances of the Mazon's attacks upon the Earth, and, despite being an outcast amongst his own people, plans to stop the Mazon and save humanity from the alien threat with aid from Princess Olivia, next in line to throne of Millennia, the Mazon's supposed allies in the invasion. Production After the success of Robotech, Harmony Gold sought to expand their syndicated television production in other animation series originating in Japan. The account according to Carl Macek, producer of Robotech, was that he was subsequently asked what other Japanese animated series he was interested in dubbing, and he expressed an interest in Leiji Matsumoto’s Captain Harlock. After the rights were obtained, Macek was informed that Harmony Gold had allocated airtime for 65 episodes. Captain Harlock, however, was only 42 episodes long, prompting Harmony Gold to buy another Matsumoto series, Queen Millennia. It then fell to Macek and his team to combine the two shows into one series. Unlike Robotech, it was decided to combine the two series simultaneously instead of simply running them one after the other with some “connecting” episodes. At the same time, it was also decided to change the timing of episodes, thus creating a situation where clips from episodes at various points in the original series would appear in a single episode in the American series. This resulted in a wildly different plot from both of the original sources. The Queen Millennia television series also ran 42 episodes, with the result that many episodes were dropped from both series (including the final episodes of the Millennia series, which therefore ended in a cliffhanger) in order to create the 65 American episodes. Additionally, despite the title of the series, the two titular characters never appeared together on-screen as the original shows took place in different continuities. Episode list #Genesis #The Inferno #Mystery of the Observatory #Simple Diversions #Origins #Deadly Games #Firefight #Clash of Will #The Knockout Punch #The Hidden Land #Life Sentence #Zero Hour #Revelations #Boot Camp #Battle Stations #Survival Time #Undersea Encounter #Desert Sands #Healing Ways #The Abduction #World for Ransom #Journey Into Darkness #Hot Seat #Knights Without Honor #Firing Line #Royal Treatment #Lone Justice #Passion Play #Cat and Mouse #The Last Laugh #The Raiding Party #The Dark Dimensions #Fire and Brimstone #The White Ship #Command Performance #Glory Days #The Price of Failure #The Days of My Youth #Chain Gang #The Master Builder #Return Engagement #To Catch a Captain #Double Jeopardy #Danger Below #The Deadly Duel #Lightning Strikes Twice #Queen’s Gambit #Mutual Destruction #The Shocking Truth #The Set Up #The Sound of Laughter #Treason Is in the Eye of the Beholder #Date With Destiny #Balance of Power #The Gauntlet #Ray of Hope #Phoenix Rising #Manifest Destiny #Friend or Foe #Walking Wounded #White Water #Coast Guard #Vengeance #Anchors Away #A New Beginning Trivia * This is the second time the 1978 Captain Harlock series was treated for English language distribution. The first attempt was in 1981 with the lesser known Ziv International. ** The Ziv International version only released two volumes of two episodes each, the first (episodes 1 and 9) were a relatively faithful adaptation, the second (episodes 2 and 3) retooled the approach to a more farcical one. ** Due to its lack of identity, the two adapted series are thought to be the same but are actually distinct. External Links * https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=2511 Category:Anime